The Blue And The Pink
by JR Salazar
Summary: You notice that Sonic and Amy Rose got something going between them, right? Fact is, it's been like that since the encounter at Never Lake. Here's some poetry dedicated to their love, tested by the fire, but never broken. Chapter 16 is now up.
1. Reflections on a small lake, and a small...

I now have a fetish for Sonic's perennial, self-proclaimed galfriend-no, make that, fiancée. Guess who it is? Amy Rose, of course. Assuming that the relation between Sonic and Sally Acorn never existed, I wondered what love poems Amy and Sonic would have written to each other. I wonder what…  
*********  
The Blue and the Pink  
Chapter 1:  
Reflections on a small lake, and a smaller planet  
  
Sometimes I still wonder, why am I here?  
This place where I met my one and only  
Guy I love, so goes the same old story  
As I wander, waiting, shedding a tear.  
Sonic, why aren't you hugging me today?  
I'm so lonely, shivering in the night  
Like a beggar, who never sees the light  
That would bring forth to her spirits the way.  
I'm just like you, not waiting for a flash.  
I wish I could put on your shoes and run  
Like the wind, and I wish I could have fun,  
And catch the sunshine in a lighting flash.  
I reflect on all these, but hey, who knows?  
Your partner in crime could be Amy Rose.  
  
I never knew why I fell for your touch,  
That gleam of compassion, that radiance,  
I had to find someone, and take a chance,  
Because your heroism meant so much  
To me. Sonic, don't throw it all away,  
Like that blackened rival, that only cared  
For someone already dead, unprepared  
For what would become his own dying day.  
Oh Sonic, please return the love I gave  
To you, and do attain some peace of mind  
For the one girlfriend that you left behind  
Is the future lover you have to save.  
I'll hold you in my arms, but hey, who knows?  
Your sweet passion should be like Amy Rose.  
  
I've made up my mind, now and forever,  
Our wedding will be in the month of June,  
Where passion is in the air, at full bloom,  
And this relationship will endeavor  
Through the rough times, when you could only trust  
No one at all, even your own true self,  
And joyous times, freshly picked off the shelf,  
Where happiness turns to chocolate lust.  
I'll follow you wherever you may go,  
And remember that I am you are me,  
From the valleys, to the hills, to the sea,  
But one lover for certain you must know:  
Pinker than the blossoms,. only God knows  
There's none more fragrant than your Amy Rose.  
***************  
End Chapter 1  
More to come, this time, Sonic, with a RAP!!? Or is it…? We'll see, heh, heh, heh… 


	2. Blue Monday In Blue Heaven

I decided, to L with the sonnet and rap, and in with my bread 'n buttah: free verse!-for Sonic. I do think I can express him better with this.  
**********  
The Blue And The Pink  
Chapter 2:  
Blue Monday in Blue Heaven  
  
I can't wake up.  
I'm…still…sleeping.  
  
It must be from the chili dogs I ate last night,  
Or maybe it was the melloyellojello shot I had afterwards,  
I can't remember.  
  
But what I do know is, I look at the   
picture on the table next to the bed,  
And I still wonder, damn!   
How did I elope with you  
That night?  
  
I'm only 16, you're only 14.  
We're only kids.  
But we are kids that have come  
Of age. Isn't that right?  
Is this what you want, Amy?  
A trusted husband, who wears shoes  
That were made for rail-grinding,  
A hairdo that can rip through metal,  
And a blue attitude, made for speed,  
And for intelligent, yet diligent optimism?  
  
Time still doesn't wait for me.  
  
But whenever I see you,  
That radiant face,  
That gorgeous red miniskirt,  
That invigorated, appealing-to-all-men attitude,  
I feel inclined to not go my own way.  
I feel inclined to not speed up and hurry.  
I feel like I need  
To settle  
Down.  
And I can't take it.  
  
But I always get this feeling,  
This drive,  
This emotion that I get  
When I am around you.  
I feel like New Year's Eve in Hong Kong, Tokyo,  
Las Vegas, London, New York, Sydney, Los Angeles,  
And everywhere around the world combined  
When I am around you.  
It's so strange.  
  
How is it, that throughout every danger,  
Through the times in Little Planet,  
Through the times when you raced me, Cyclone vs. Convertible,  
Through the times that you escaped Zero   
and freed the Flickies from their robotic shells  
And made them love each other again in heaven,  
Those were the times when I actually cried,  
The times when that part of me,  
The part of me that wanted someone,  
The part of me that felt needed,  
The part of me that wanted you.  
  
And I still feel that now.  
It doesn't seem scary,  
When it's just you and me,  
Walking through the neon lights of Tokyo,  
And then, making love under the  
Christmas lights and mistletoe amok,  
Where dreams become reality,  
And being single is only a memory.  
It just doesn't seem scary.  
It will never be.  
  
I will always be there for you.  
If I can't do it alone  
(which is surprisingly a gold speck   
among the sand)  
I'll let you be my shoulder to cry on  
Whenever something goes wrong  
Between us.  
And I don't know when that will happen,  
If ever.  
  
I am strong-willed,  
Not a little blue kid  
That needs protection.  
  
But, whenever you are with me,  
Or near me, or whenever you come into my mind,  
I am your sweetest honey for all eternity,  
So the old love song goes.  
I'll never let you go.  
Even if hell breaks loose,  
And blue heaven cries while falling down  
From eternity,  
I'll still hold you, hug you like   
a little baby as you sleep.  
We'll live together,  
We'll love together,  
We'll dream together,  
We'll die together.  
  
***********************  
End Chapter 2  
More to come, I promise ya…click, click, BOOM! 


	3. Flower In The Sky

Hoooooo boy. Another poem for Sonic and Amy. Just another sad lovesong…*smokes some buckshot* I'm gonna add a little bit of Moonfaced good-lovin' to this. Hope you like it.  
*******************  
The Blue And The Pink  
Chapter 3:  
Flower in the Sky  
  
What a very charismatic dream I had.  
I really mean it. It's hard to describe in words.  
But that doesn't mean I can't describe it.  
  
I'm on this rock, and it is heading towards Earth at  
And alarming rate.  
A semi-human alien tells me that the Earth will be destroyed  
And everything in it.  
He is defeated, but has this ace up his sleeve.  
I release a crystal, my crystal,  
The crystal that represents where I come from.  
The alien grabs it, holds on, and tells me there is nothing  
I can do about it, that I should just give up  
And die like the others.  
  
Suddenly, my miniskirt and gloves turn into   
long, pink, semi-transparent ribbons.  
I hold onto the alien's hand, and tell him  
Everything will be all right.  
He releases, and the crystal   
turns into a flower-shaped crystal.  
He is surprised, then disappears,  
Enveloped by the light.  
  
I hold the crystal, and now I wear a long white gown  
With sleeves that look like shellsl,  
Bedecked with gold, and pearls are bedecked on my hair,  
The sign of the moon on my forehead,  
And I channel my energy, flex it,  
And try to tote the rock away  
Before the end of the world occurs.  
  
I tried to do it,  
But I couldn't do it alone.  
Then you, Sonic, wearing a tuxedo and cape,  
Helped push it away,  
As well as Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and even Big.  
You all helped.  
When it was finished,  
The flower shattered into a billion pieces,  
All falling like snow shined cherry blossoms  
Into the earth,  
And I dies in your arms, Sonic,  
Only to be revived by the flower of life,  
And the only thing I could mutter out,   
before fainting from exhaustion, was,  
"Thus, with a kiss, I die."  
  
This dream, could it be a reality?  
I don't know. But it only takes an evil flower,  
And panic everywhere  
To make that happen.  
  
I never felt so much alive  
Like a flower in the sky…  
**************  
End Chapter 3  
They just keep on comin', and a comin', and a comin'… 


	4. Prison

Ah, I can't bear…to read…just enjoy, pleasey pleasey pleeeeze!  
************  
The Blue And The Pink  
Chapter 4:  
Prison  
  
I hope you're happy now, Amy.  
Look where love has taken me.  
  
Betrayal. What a harsh word.  
I never thought you could do this.  
I thought I trusted you  
To never elope with someone else.  
And you try to turn back the clock,  
Well, girl, it's too late.  
  
My mind runs, rages, races, is run over  
By shock, then panic, then fear, then disillusionment.  
I still can't get you off of my mind  
Even if you found someone else to love.  
  
You told me that nothing would separate us.  
You told me that! Why did you lie?  
I thought I would trust you to love me,  
But I never trusted you to betray me.  
Denial envelops you.  
  
It envelops you like fire that burned a saint,  
A heretic, a witch, a hag of the earth.  
And this is who you have revealed yourself as!  
Tell me, Amy, why did you do this?  
Why is it that my heart has been ripped  
In a way that I have never felt?  
This is the fate you have wanted, isn't it?  
You elope with another man,  
And I become incarcerated by the law  
Of love.  
  
Breakdown. Shakedown. Mow-the-lowdown.  
Whatever to please me, it can't tease me.  
You had to do this, I swim in my sorrows.  
And I don't know how to swim  
In these waters, or any waters, for that matter.  
  
I wish I could say that I hate you for doing this,  
But my inner child says I can't.  
I wish I could shatter everything  
That reminds me of your smile, your clothes, your scent, your color,  
But I can't.  
I wish I could yell to the heavens, to God, to Jesus, to the angels,  
I hate this girl,  
But I can't.  
And you know why?  
I still think of you.  
Dammit, I don't care if you have to elope   
with another person, two people, three, four,  
Fivesixseveneightnineten,   
the men, kings, princes, dukes, earls, sheiks, popes, playboys of the world,  
I still dream about you.  
Because you know it. You still think about me.  
We are two virgins, stranded on a barren, remorseless island,  
And you don't know it.  
  
You know in your heart that   
you could never do stuff like this.  
None! Nada! Never again!  
But there is a part of you that does.  
There is a part of your that says,  
I will find somebody to replace my Sonic,  
But now you know that no one can replace me,  
Not Tails,   
not Knuckles,   
not Shadow,   
not Eggman,   
not anybody in this world  
Can compare to what I do for you.  
  
You should have thought twice  
Before your adulteric action  
Had left me swaying in prison.  
  
Now you will pay,  
And it's only a matter of time,  
Before you can change yourself  
And set me free.  
**************  
End Chapter 4  
Poetry from the heart…defined. 


	5. Inner Space Concert

"Again we dance into the fire…" -Duran Duran  
***************  
The Blue And The Pink  
Chapter 5  
Inner space concert  
  
If my so-called life were a concert…  
  
I am the ghost,  
Floating, floundering, waiting,  
Pondering, perusing, puzzled.  
  
Everyone is starting to go insane  
As I make my way upstage.  
I begin to choke just a bit,  
And then a chords plays, and  
I begin to sing Miss Papaya's "Hero,"  
While dancing, jumping, doing spin jumps in the air  
(without the use of a hammer)  
As you play the guitar, Tails the bass,  
Knuckles plays the drums,  
Tikal on percussion, Rouge on keyboards,  
And the crowd is jumpin', jumpin',  
Jumpin' so high that they can almost touch the ceiling.  
  
And then "My Sweet Passion" starts,  
And as I sing, the guys become so hyped up  
That they wet their pants just to see a glimpse of me.  
(much to your disgust, and mine's)  
I feel rather flattered by their devotion,  
But I didn't thought it would be that way.  
Some of them even throw themselves toward me…  
  
And then "Dam Dariram" plays,  
And now everyone begins to wave their arms  
In a synchronized fashion,  
A sea of arms dancing, swaying, gliding, praying,  
Like pedophiles do.  
Now comes "Dub I Dub,"  
And the arms start dancing   
as if they were in a marching band.  
As Tikal and Rouge back up on vocals,  
I strut my stuff like a valley gal  
While the crowd holds sway over what the band plays.  
I get the crowd pumpin, screaming, yelling out my name,  
Yours, Tikal's, Knuckles's, Tails's, everyone's.  
Next is "Shooting Star," and the crowd is screaming  
Like a roaring thunder wave.  
I do one spin jump, two, three,   
Fourfivesixseveneightnineten,  
Until I am a bouncing ball into the crowd's arms,  
Then I return back, and continue singing.  
I bet you are jealous, no?  
  
Then "Dream A Dream" starts,  
With you doing the rap,  
And the arms continue to jump   
all over the place.  
It seems that everyone is doing  
Their job, and I start to float  
Into the sky.  
  
And the next number, "So Many Men,"  
The crowd settles down, and is  
In a trance, as me, Rouge, and Tikal  
Sing in unison, and then in harmony,  
But I am sure there have been 50, 100, 500 thousand  
At that concert.  
I felt blinded by so many men in the audience,  
And I don't want my freedom taken away.  
Still…  
  
Next numbers, "Doo Be Di Boy" and "Butterfly,"  
An ensemble of taiko percussion drum boys  
Play along with us, and I am  
Lifted high by some of them, my face  
Blushing red as a English rose.  
I feel as if I am drunk, eyes turning into stars…  
At last, the final number, "Live And Learn"…  
I ascend, fly, and explode into a trillion  
Flashed of light,  
And I am gone.  
  
My life, as a concert.  
Wish you were there.  
Love, Amy.  
**************  
End Chapter 5  
"Life is a highway…" -Anonymous. 


	6. Suicide Note

Panic…must…find…asylum~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I'm going with Amy again, because all things return to mother, according to EVA…  
**********************  
The Blue And The Pink  
Chapter 6  
Suicide Note  
  
I am a lost child, destroyed  
By defeat, sadness, and panic.  
Whenever I must let out a word,  
Violence rages, fire comes down from mountains,  
People run in vainly futility,  
No tomorrow, no today, no future.  
  
I hate you.  
Not because I don't love you  
But because of what your love has done to me.  
Why couldn't we work it out?  
Tell me why, Sonic, why couldn't we?  
  
Is it because of something I said?  
Is it because I never gave you enough kisses?  
Attention? Ecstasy? Comfort?  
I never gave you all these things, Sonic,  
And I will not apologize for that.  
  
Loving you has destroyed everything I hoped for.  
I wanted to be the best lover for you,  
But your love has turned me into a woman  
Without hope,  
Without faith,  
Without compassion,  
Without an act of God, or Buddha, or Allah, or Amon-Ra,  
Without any shot in hell what I could believe in.  
  
Because of you, I have never wanted to be  
Somebody my friends could be with,  
If I have any.  
What's the use? They've all come and gone  
Like a green wave that destroyed paradise awash,  
And has made a mockery out of the hype a team must live by.  
Your love has turned me into one confused with rage,  
A woman tormented by evil,  
An antichrist robed with avarice, and pride  
That cannot be broken.  
  
You have cast me into the fire.  
I don't need to know why you did   
What you did.  
  
It is as if a billion kings have came and  
Razed the cities of world to pulverized ashes.  
It is as if Godzilla combined with Sauron  
And laid incomparable destruction on everything that   
Ever lived.  
It is as if God had eaten fruit of the  
Tree of the knowledge of good and evil  
Like Adam and Eve.  
  
I am now a serpent,  
Slithering, sliding, smashing, sloshing, smothering  
My way through this sordid town.  
I have become a destroyed relic,  
Once garnished with everything that is good  
In this world, but now has been thrown  
Away. Everything. All thrown away.  
Believable, isn't it?  
  
Now I don't trust anyone.  
Not you, not your friends, not my friends,  
Not the evils of this world.  
Why? Because I loved you.  
  
Your love has made the earth  
Become split into two,  
All its citizens, rotting, icy corpses,  
Floating in space,  
Now a polluted haven for hellfire,  
Pins and needles, AIDS, disease,  
Terrrorist, Bin Laden and Omar,  
Every known evil in this world  
Has now triumphed  
Because I loved you.  
  
You, though good, heavenly in nature,  
Have prevented me from becoming the same.  
I wanted to be like you. But ever since you and me  
Eloped,  
My world has become shattered,  
Like the most valuable diamond  
Broken into shrapnel upon shrapnel of destruction,  
And my hands have become grizzled with blood,  
Your blood, and they won't come off.  
  
You have turned me into Macbeth's insane wife,  
Invoking the evil spirits, the haughty, maniac spirits,  
Making them dance into an almighty formation,  
Everyone of them dancing, leaping, somersaulting,  
Implementing the Havah Nagilah  
In me.  
All because I loved you.  
  
I come to my room, and I   
destroy everything that belongs   
To me.  
My cameras, my clothes, my perfume and makeup,  
My trinkets, my jewelry, anything that reminded me  
Of you,  
And I grab a knife,  
Dip it in cyanide  
And slice myself down the middle,  
Rip out my guts,  
Watch the blood flow all over the floor  
And sleep peacefully.  
  
This is my Christmas gift for loving you.  
I hope you're happy now,   
because now I will be smiling forever…  
In hell.  
  
************************  
End Chapter 6  
Please give me some-a reviews, ne's pas?  
Damned Tulaners…they got my respect…L 


	7. Prison: Part II Born To Be A Lie

Now…a little Sonic flavah…George Harrison, thank you, suh…  
************  
The Blue And The Pink  
Chapter 7:  
Prison: Part II (Born To Be A Lie)  
  
Stutter. Stutter. Stutter.  
That's all I can, will, could ever do.  
I really don't care.  
  
I have wallowed in my own sorrows,  
Tangled up in the jungle of lust,  
Playing these reindeer games  
Like Rodney the Brown-Nosed Stagfag.  
I have become ruined.  
  
I am still stuck in prison,  
Desecrated, dissipated, drugged  
By memories of you, Amy,  
By memories of you.  
  
I thought I was living in paradise,  
Until I mixed love dust with mushrooms, valium, hash and crack.  
A signature "Sonic blend," if you may,  
Which, when mixed with vodka, shaken, not stirred,  
Gives you a very transcendental feeling.  
Finish that entrée with a peace pipe  
And you feel like you have been awake for centuries,  
Once asleep.  
  
This is what I have made  
Over the course of my time in  
Lover's prison.  
It's very nice,  
It smells like teen spirit,  
And it tastes like the buffets  
In Vegas.  
  
I would recommend it  
To you, but…but…but…  
How can I reach you?  
How could I reach you?  
As far as I know…  
  
Beyond these four walls  
Lies a desolate world.  
A world that has been run  
By men who want to be like God,  
Who shock those who are innocent,  
Who reward the guilty,  
Bless the pampered,  
Stand near heaven  
And destroy the altar.  
Every human being has become  
Battered, wounded, scarred,  
Eyes bloodshot, blank, castrated,  
Arms and limbs missing,  
Hair falling out like shaggy snowflakes,  
Toes crawling out spontaneously  
Like little liquidy blobs,  
And yet they are walking,  
Ripping apart anyone and anything that lives  
Like white, ugly-looking robotic angels  
Run by Tabris's dummy plugs.  
  
Nothing can be sweeter  
Than this concoction I have created.  
I have mailed some to you.  
I know you are feeling the same as me,  
And I thank you for feeling the same.  
  
We loved together,  
We lived together,  
We dreamed together,  
We died together,  
Now we'll be drugged together.  
Because I was born to be a lie.  
*********************  
End Chapter 7  
Just a reminder…  
Do give me reviews, but if you flame me or crucify me for my works, well, don't say I didn't warn you… 


	8. These Shoes Were Made For Grinding

Ne, ah nevah ghett tahd o dis! Rily, ah dun't. Ah wunduh if ah deed. Ah, fts. ahm we todd did. Ahm soe fugging we todd did.  
Just kidding! Here's a poem, narrative-style, in which Sonic ponders what present he should buy for Amy. Oh, choose wisely, blue-skinned one…  
************************  
The Blue And The Pink  
Chapter 8:  
These shoes were made for grinding.  
  
She loves me,  
She loves me not,  
She loves me,  
She loves me not…  
  
Yes, I am feeling the sunshine, Lawd Gahd Awlmahtee,  
But I wonder what I should give Amy Rose  
For Christmas.  
She doesn't want anything extravagant,  
She doesn't want anything that bums would wear,  
I am pondering, pondering, puzzled  
On this beach  
Where lovers are in a dangerous time.  
  
I walk the glitterati-laden streets of Tinsel Town,  
My wallet fat as Big the Cat,  
And suddenly, I see this exhibit of women's shoes  
That are her size, and look like mines.  
Well, more like her's, in actualitity.  
I thought, She has everything she could hope for,  
Yet…she doesn't have this.  
And yet,  
I am pondering, pondering, puzzled  
On this beach  
Where lovers are in a dangerous time.  
  
So I thought,  
Why not give it a try?  
I strut on in.  
  
The manager of the store says,  
Hey Sonic! Welcome back,  
You fast-acting blue bastard, you!  
He says this with a laugh and a guffaw.  
I say, Hey Homeboy (that's his name),  
I saw those shoes that look like mines, but  
Are solid red, with black soles and a white vertical stripe.  
Do you have any left?  
  
The manager says, Oh,  
You mean, the   
Valerie Stevens Pikoshoes?  
  
Is that what they are called?  
I say to Homeboy.  
Yep, he says.  
  
Well, are there any left? I say.  
  
That's the only pair of Pikoshoes  
Left.  
  
That left me pondering, pondering, puzzled  
On this beach  
Where lovers are in a dangerous time.  
  
Okay, so how much do they cost?  
I ask Homeboy.  
  
50,000 yen, he says.  
I cough it up,  
Buy the pair  
And head out the back door.  
  
Later, as I head home,  
My present wrapped in 24-karat gold foil,  
Amy calls me by cell phone,  
And she says,  
Sonic, these boots of mine are ragged,  
Can you buy me another pair?  
I say, just wait.  
  
I meet up with Amy,  
And my jaw drops,  
My eyes widen,  
She was basically wearing  
Playboy material.  
I asked her,  
Why are you doing this?  
  
She says,  
Because I'm your master  
Now.  
  
This left my mind  
Pondering, pondering, puzzled  
On this beach  
Where lovers are in a dangerous time.  
  
The next day,  
After a one-night stand,  
She asks me,  
What did you buy me?  
I give her a box,  
She opens it,  
And her eyes turn into  
Starry diamonds.  
Yes, she was beyond emotion  
When I bought her those   
Pikoshoes.  
  
Now she can slide on any rail  
Just like me.  
She can grind in style  
Just like me.  
She won't need and skateboards  
Or snowboards  
Just like me. (Oh, scratch that…)  
Yet, even that made my mind  
Ponder, ponder, and eventually become puzzled  
On this beach  
Where lovers are in a dangerous time.  
********************  
End Chapter 8  
"live and learn, hanging on the edge of tomorrow…"-Sonic. 


	9. Pink Cadillac Amy's version

Once again, folks, I really appreciate feedback for this collection of love poems. The more the bettah, okays? Here we go! This one's on Amy. Singsonglike, singsonglike, singsonglike…  
***********  
The Blue And The Pink  
Chapter 9:  
Pink Cadillac (Amy's version)  
  
I got two mid-sized convertibles,  
One's red, and one is blue.  
These cars were made by Honda,  
Not Toyota or Subaru.  
I drive the streets of Shibuya,  
Not a single soul in sight,  
Cruise through Akihabara  
Through the cold and lonely night.  
But there's one car that is cooler,  
It's lean and mean and phat.  
  
I wanna buy a Pink Cadillac,  
Smooth leather seats,  
Playboys in the back,  
Cruisng down the street,  
Waving to my guys,  
They're so outta sight,  
Spending all my money  
On a Tokyo Night.  
I've got the offensive,  
And I've got the attack  
In my Pink Cadillac,  
Pink Cadillac.  
  
It doesn't cost much money,  
It conserves a lotta gas,  
It's born to raise some mileage,  
I don't know how long it will last.  
Everybody wants to have one,  
It's a rarity, it's true.  
I don't want a car that's purple,  
Or red, or green, or blue.  
Cause there's one car that is cooler,  
Have a party in the back,  
  
In the back of my Pink Cadillac,  
Smooth leather seats,  
Playboys in the back,  
Cruisng down the street,  
Waving to my guys,  
They're so outta sight,  
Spending all my money  
On a Tokyo Night.  
You can put my hammer,  
Put it in the back  
Of my Pink Cadillac,  
Pink Cadillac.  
  
Now you've got your Longabergers,  
Your got Hummers and Bentleys too.  
You've got every Jaguar and Beetle,  
And every Subaru.  
And you've got Suzukis and Hondas,  
And Fords and Oldsmobiles,  
And Audis and Chevy and Daewoos.  
Now tell me baby, what's the deal?  
Cause there's one car that outshines them  
It's ahead of all the pack.  
  
And that car will be my Pink Cadillac,  
Smooth leather seats,  
Playboys in the back,  
Cruisng down the street,  
Waving to my guys,  
They're so outta sight,  
Spending all my money  
On a Tokyo Night.  
I've got the offensive,  
And I've got the attack  
In my Pink Cadillac,  
Pink Cadillac.  
  
Pink Cadillac,  
Pink Cadillac,  
Pink Cadillac…  
**************  
End Chapter 9  
Sweet…e-motion… 


	10. Warrior Feather

And now for something different:  
  
Big: (sees his pet frog sitting on a rocking chair, wearing a hat, holding a shotgun in one hand, and smoking a peace pipe in another) Kaeru-kun, what are you doing?  
Kaeru: Smoking buckshot.  
Big: Buckshot? What in Sam Adams in that?  
Kaeru: A mixture of hash, tobacco, and Chinese rosebuds, laced with Smirnoff Ice.  
Big: EHHHHHHHH!? Kaeru-kun, isn't that gonna kill you!?  
Kaeru: Nope. Us frogs are immune to the chemicals in this stuff. My family, from where I come from, likes buckshot, but prefers not to smoke it. Me, though, I enjoy something like this, especially, when the New Year is about to start.  
Big: Oh. Can I have some?  
Kaeru: Sure, but be forewarned, it's mighty potent, Big.  
(Big smokes buckshot)  
Big: Hey, this is good. (starts to go into a trance) I…am…Ironman…hear…me…roar…  
Kaeru: …  
  
Okay, no more fooling around, on to the next Chapter. Back to the pink, pure sugary chickadee, this time, wearing something birds would be proud of, or Chief Seattle, for that matter…or Chief Wahoo, or Little Hiawatha, Running Bear, Little White Dove, or even Geronimo Sittingbull, Jr. …ah, enjoy this poem.  
(whoa! 10 chappies in 4 dayz! YIKES!)  
*************************  
The Blue And The Pink  
Chapter 10:  
Warrior Feather  
  
Here I am, in the mystical ruins  
Of Mexico, or Central America for that matter.  
Such a desolate, destitute place  
As far as I know.  
  
I have finished playing a game of  
Hedgehog Hammer on the Egg Carrier.  
Not that I like the place anyway.  
I wonder,  
What am I doing here?  
Do I have a purpose?  
Did God show me the way?  
Or did some spirit tell me  
That I was destined to meet  
With somebody.  
  
Ah well, that's just the voices  
In my head.  
Yet I trudge on.  
  
Eventually, I come to a clearing  
Among the rubbish.  
And in front of me  
Lies a spirit.  
It looks like an echidna,  
But who could it be?  
  
I come closer,  
The spirit awakens,  
And she says,  
Amy, you are here.  
  
I say,  
How do you know my name?  
I have connections,  
She replies.  
I only shake my head.  
  
My name is Miss Tikal,  
She says.  
Feel free to consider me as  
Mystical.  
  
I laugh at the omnipresent,  
Ubiquitous pun.  
  
Then Miss Tikal explains  
Everything that has happened,  
And she gives me,  
For what I have done,  
A jewel hairpiece, with two feathers  
Attached to it.  
  
Now what could I do with that?  
I try to ask her, but she vanishes  
Into heaven.  
I walk back home,  
The feathers attached to my headband,  
Possibly permanently.  
  
Then some crazy lecher  
Lifts my skirt up,  
I grab my hammer,  
But he knocks it away.  
I try to lunge for it,  
But I am tied down,  
Like Jesus on the cross,  
Dying, blood, dripping from his hands  
And mines.  
  
I am crying in pain,  
Waiting for someone to save me.  
Sonic isn't even here to do so  
Like he has done so many times  
Before.  
Now he is about to penetrate me,   
Dismember me,  
Rape me,   
Shake me,   
Break me until I give out…  
  
Then suddenly,  
The hammer moves towards me.  
The lecher tries to push it away,  
But a wave of energy  
Knocks him back.  
I grab the hammer,  
And then, as if  
By a miracle on 34th street,  
I spin so fast,  
I become a pink tornado,  
Hearts, cherry blossoms, and white feathers  
Surrounding me,  
And I give the lecher  
A excruciating blow up his  
Superior,   
And he dies,  
A rotting,   
Dismembered,  
Gruesome carcass.  
  
I can only watch  
In grim, but determined horror  
As worms, scarabs, crows  
Begin to pick, then pick, then devour  
Every part of that piece of carrion.  
I am so dizzy from spinning like a tornado,  
That I swoon in Sonic's outstretched arms  
As if I was in Hollywood.  
  
Later that night I strike a rather  
Suggestive, yet compromising   
victory pose with my hammer,   
Sonic posing with me  
In his hot grinder shoes,  
The two of us,  
A unbreakable couple.  
  
I have nothing to fear,  
I won't stand alone.  
All thanks to a couple of feathers,  
And a heart of gold.  
********************  
End Chapter 10  
  
Kaeru-kun: DY-NO-MITE!  
Big: … 


	11. Pink Blur, part one

Amy…now turning into a match for Sonic!!? WTF!!? Anyway, I wondered what would happen if Amy could do what Sonic could do…lessee how dis goes, ya? Enjoy. Note: This is from Sonic's perspective. Next Chapter, I'll do it from Amy's perspective. This is a two-chapter poem.  
**********  
The Blue And The Pink  
Chapter 11:  
Pink Blur, part one  
  
It is stunning, really.  
How does she do that?  
Just stunning.  
  
I sit on a park bench,  
Watching Amy rev it up,  
Then turn into a speedy pink ball  
That I wish I could carry in my arms  
Like a little baby.  
  
It's just amazing.  
  
When I first met her,  
She had no known ability  
To fight  
For her right  
To party.  
  
A few years later,  
She introduces to me  
Her hammer.  
She says it  
Could knock someone  
Into the stratosphere.  
And she was right.  
  
She used her hammer,  
Combined with her feather  
Headpiece,  
To destroy Zero  
With style.  
  
But a few days after I  
Watched my blackened rival  
Die as I destroy the  
Biolizard,  
Amy comes up to me and she  
Fills me in on a secret.  
  
She says that with the   
Warrior Feather,  
She doesn't need the hammer,  
According to the  
Mystical one.  
(No pun intended.)  
  
I say, How so?  
She says, her gut tells her  
That.  
  
Then, she begins to run,  
And as if she chewed on   
Speedamint Gum,   
She begins to run like me,  
Even peeling out,  
Ow! She looked like someone  
To not mess with.  
  
On top of that,  
She crouches down,  
And starts to spin dash,  
Slowly,   
Then faster   
And faster  
And faster  
And faster  
And faster  
And faster  
And faster  
Until she zoomed out of sight.  
  
In fact, she spin dashed so hard,  
She became a virtual ball of doom,  
Upending cars,  
Knocking a sea of humanity into submission,  
Breaking through walls and glass,  
Even zooming in midair,  
Like a pink bouncing ball,  
And then,  
She bounces into my arms  
Swoons, and sleeps  
Like one of those go-go dancers  
From Hugh Hefner's mansion,  
A small pink orb.  
(old geezer…)  
  
And then, I put that pink sphere  
In my backpack  
That I bought yesterday,  
And head home.  
  
Man, she's heavy…I hope she's breathing…Damn.  
But still…  
How does she do that?  
****************  
End Chapter 11  
GEX: …I'm invincible! 


	12. Pink Blur, part two

And now…it's time for a repechage! I meant, a double take! Enjoy!  
************  
The Blue And The Pink  
Chapter 12:  
Pink Blur, part two  
  
I'm on top of the world,  
No matter where you go,  
From Tennessee  
To Pearl Harbor,  
To Las Vegas,  
To Moscow, London, Rome, Paris,  
To Sydney,  
To Cape Town and Joey Bergerville,  
To Tijuana and Rosarito,  
To Buenos Aires  
All the way to Tokyo,  
I'm on top of the world.  
  
Is this a dream?  
I don't think it is.  
  
I pinch myself,  
Take one cold shower, two, three,  
Fourfivesixseveneight,  
Until I become a frozen relic  
That thaws thusly,  
And it just doesn't rub off me.  
  
I'm a female version of Sonic.  
Do you believe it?  
I can run,  
Jump,  
Spin dash,  
Peel out,  
And even whirl in the sky  
Like my fiancée.  
  
Stunned,  
Shocked,  
Confused,  
Impatient,  
Not waiting   
for anything   
in this world,  
In this life,  
In this afterlife,  
In heaven, hell, purgatory,  
The universe,  
I don't wait  
For nothing  
In anything.  
  
And yet,  
and yet,   
I am an ordinary person  
That does ordinary things  
extraordinarily well.  
  
I leave my hammer behind,  
And head for the Green Hills,  
The old stomping grounds  
Where Sonic used to roam.  
  
And there, I run on the loops,  
Peel out over the clearings,  
The sun shining,  
The Flickies singing,  
The whales leaping,  
The gals sipping their mai tais  
In their bikinis and thongs and what not,  
And I have never felt  
So much alive.  
  
I float like an angel,  
A spirit swathed in lace.  
This has become  
An insane basket case.  
I am here one second,  
And gone without a trace.  
I am ready to roll,  
And ready to race.  
I have wind in my hair,  
And dirt on my face.  
I'm ready to rock the Casbah,  
And take my place  
In the sands of history.  
At my own pace.  
  
Just wait Sonic,  
I will be faster than you.  
I will be your equal.  
I will be you,  
You will be me.  
We will be one.  
  
******************  
End Chapter 12.  
"I never felt so much a-like…" -London Calling (The Clash) 


	13. New Year's Day, part one

As the new year approaches…I must resolve to create more poetry. This time, I will make a two-chapter poem/monologue on 2003. Sonic will start first, then in the next chapter, Amy. Assume it's New Year's Day, and Sonic and Amy are kimono-clad, praying at a temple near the Imperial Palace. There is incense all over the place, and no one has come…yet. The couple is praying to Amaterasu…  
**************  
The Blue And The Pink  
Chapter 13:  
New Year's Day, part one.  
  
All is quiet.  
I, the lonely stranger,  
Offer my gratitude  
To you, Japan's lonely  
Divine Mother.  
  
I have broken the mold,  
And gone out of the frying pan  
Into the melting pot.  
  
Look at me, Amaterasu,  
No, rather, look at the world  
I live in. This planet  
Is full of femininity.  
Once masculine,  
Once macho,  
Now bosomy  
And voluptuous.  
Catastrophic conclusion comes crazily  
As if I swam in Amazon waters  
And got eaten by piranhas.  
  
I moan my bad luck the past year.  
I deserve it,  
Burning in hot coals  
Of passion, lust, avarice, greed, guilt,  
Sinfulness  
That you could never imagine,  
Oh lonely one.  
  
Yet I have broken the mold,  
And gone out of the frying pan  
Into the melting pot.  
  
My pink, pretty, pure-hearted   
girlfriend whispers to me,  
Loving you is easy because you're beautiful,  
But I don't believe that.  
  
I am fed by speed,  
Impatience,  
Everything coming to me at once,  
Running down that eternal superhighway  
To nowhere in particular.  
I don't have time for love,  
Or penetration,  
Or whips and chains,  
Or being punished  
Like a perverted lecher.  
I don't have time,  
And I don't have any regrets.  
  
Yet I have broken the mold,  
And gone out of the frying pan  
Into the melting pot.  
  
I have watched my evil twin brother  
Disappear in a flash,  
And I have watched people  
Become destroyed by biolizards,  
And I have watched every  
Little thing around me  
Turn to ashes, then dust, then nothing.  
I have watched rich people go poor,  
Commit suicide,  
Their family following suit,  
I have watched many royal princesses  
Have their blood spill to the floor,  
Watched buildings collapse  
By some people called "terrorists,"  
And seen many important pieces  
In the life of America  
Become taken, stolen, robbed.  
  
Yet I have broken the mold,  
And gone out of the frying pan  
Into the melting pot.  
  
I have watched people lace themselves  
With explosives  
And set hell fire to the street.  
I have watched catfights, dogfights, and fagfights.  
I have screamed out my girlfriend's name  
When she deserts me.  
I have begged to the Lord   
for forgiveness of others  
Who have trespassed against us.  
I have tried to detour myself   
from every temptation  
That would bring me down,  
And I have meditated and levitated  
My way to insanity.  
  
Yet I have broken the mold,  
And gone out of the frying pan  
Into the melting pot.  
  
I watched bombs go off,  
Suffered nuclear winters,  
Died and gone to heaven  
And came back down to earth.  
I have flown freed as a bird  
And watched the world, time, everything  
Slip away  
Like love dust on my fingernails  
Mixed with anthrax.  
  
Yet, above all this,  
I have broken the mold,  
And gone out of the frying pan  
Into the melting pot.  
  
I hope that this coming year  
Will bring a new wave of challenges,  
As I watch Father Time get older,  
Wiser and stronger  
Like Gandalf, Frodo's teacher,  
I see a new light coming in people's eyes.  
It's that light that you must face again and again  
In order to get stronger again and again.  
  
I hope my fiancée believes my prayers,  
Cause more than Tails, she is my trump card,  
She is my soul mate.  
Lonely one, please watch over us  
With Jesus and all the saints, prophets and angels.  
I trust that your guidance will fulfill this incantation.  
  
Because now, more than ever,  
I have broken the mold,  
And gone out of the frying pan  
Into the melting pot.  
******************  
End Chapter 13  
Next up, Amy's take! 


	14. New Year's Day, part two

Now, part two of this incantation poemito!  
*************  
The Blue And The Pink  
Chapter 14:  
New Year's Day, part two  
  
So here I am again,  
Here I go again,  
A pink cherry blossom  
Waiting to burst.  
  
I know it's not April,  
But I wish it was,  
With picnics, and drinking and singing,  
But it's only January.  
What a bummer,  
Fair Diamond in the Sky.  
  
I guess I have a lot to learn  
From my husband to be.  
A lot to learn.  
I feel that in order for me and Sonic  
To love better,  
I need to show him  
That I truly care for him.  
But…  
What does my Sonic want  
That would please him?  
  
Is it me ignoring him?  
Is it me giving him chocolates, chili dogs, sugar babies?  
Is it me writing love poems to him  
Like I have done so many times before?  
Is it me begging him to be his slave?  
(Like he needs one…)  
Is it me giving him a ride to go shopping?  
(Like he needs a ride…)  
Is it me denying what I have been taught,  
And having tomboy image?  
Is it me screaming at him,  
Saying what a dumb bastard he has become?  
Or is it me cutting myself to death,  
Into many gruesome, bloody pieces?  
I really don't know.  
  
That's what I'm trying to ask you today.  
What does Sonic want?  
  
I try many ways to cheer him up  
Whenever he is down.  
He always runs away,  
Looking for another adventure,  
Another quest,  
Another favor  
That will right a wrong  
But will never change the world  
As a whole.  
Such a gentleman.  
I hate that.  
  
I don't know why he can't settle down,  
Elope with me,  
Be married to me,  
Have a family,  
And die together happily.  
He promised the world to me  
When I met him at Never Lake  
Many years ago,  
But he never fulfilled that.  
  
He's always a mystery, an enigma,  
Lurking beneath the horror, the suspense  
As your mom comes downstairs.  
It's creepy.  
  
Sometimes, I can't comprehend his thoughts.  
One time, I predict what he will do that day,  
But he does another, as if he second-guesses  
My foreordainment.  
Another time, it's not likely he will do this,  
But he does in anyway.  
I just can't match wits with my fiancée.  
He's different, and that's scary,  
But somehow, in some manner,   
I like it.  
  
Don't you, my Diamond in the Sky?  
  
I hope me and Sonic go together well.  
No matter how hard he tries,  
He will never escape.  
Then again, why does he need to?  
He has no reason to.  
Because I love him,  
And he loves me back.  
There's no denying that.  
  
I guess he already knows what he wants.  
He wants me.  
  
***********  
End Chapter 14  
  
"Gimme all your lovin'   
all your hugs and kisses too.   
Give me all your lovin',   
don't let out until we're through…"   
  
-ZZ Top. 


	15. She's calling from the pearly gates

Now, it's time for another repechage! Dammit, why do I always say that? This time, let's pretend that Amy just got killed, and Sonic doesn't know why. This is pretty stereotypical, please do not flame me fo' 'dis. Lemme see what I can do here…hmmm…uh…er…hmmm…umm…in addition, I'm going to experiment with Tails being added to the scenario. This is from the kitsune's perspective. Pi2, thank you for inspiring me to write this, although thanks to my feminine side, I will alter the perspective, with a mature outlook.  
*********  
The Blue And The Pink  
Chapter 15:  
She's calling from the pearly gates…  
  
Falling from grace,  
In through the out door,  
She sings her swan song.  
  
The old heart strains  
Just watching her coffin  
Move through the streets.  
It makes me angry  
To see that my friend  
Is now an enemy  
To everything  
That is good-natured  
And pure-hearted  
In this world.  
  
I am but a puppet,  
A marionette on G-strings  
Marching solemnly   
Through basket cases  
Upon basket cases  
Of people.  
  
Light becomes darkness,  
Darkness becomes light,  
Slayers become killers,  
Angels become demons.  
God becomes Lucifer,  
Hades becomes Zeus,  
The glass becomes half-empty and half-full,  
The pessimist becomes the optimist   
becomes the socialist,   
the Marxist-Leninist Communist.  
Why did it have to come to this, this, this?  
  
I only wished  
That I fell from the sky  
Into rough cliffs,  
Like Amy Rose.  
I only wished  
That a boulder tore  
Through my chest.  
I only wished  
That heaven and hell  
Would become a black hole.  
I only wished  
That I wasn't living  
Anymore.  
  
I have no remorse,  
No complaints,  
No regrets,  
No bull,  
No less,  
No more.  
  
My heart become a wave of rage,  
A maelstrom of sorrow,  
As I turn the page  
Of a rancid tomorrow.  
  
This is what I get  
For becoming friends  
With an angel  
Now turned into enemy  
Of Society the Almighty.  
  
Amy was my best friend.  
Now, because of you, Sonic,  
The whole world wants you  
Thrown to the wolves, the lions,  
The scarabs, the piranhas,  
Stunned by the taipan,  
Stuffed with anthrax,  
Surrounded by cyanide,  
Dissolved into nothing.  
  
The fate you gave to your only love  
Is the fate you will receive,  
Only this time,  
No one can save you now,  
Not your friends,  
Not the Emeralds,  
Not your rivals,  
Not the forces that be,  
Not even yourself.  
  
Your fate is your eternity.  
And it will be much worse.  
**************  
  
(And now, a side comic, featuring some members from GALS!)  
  
Me: What a fantastic poem that was. With me are some people from Shibuya, Ran Kotobuki, Rei Otohata, Miyu Yamazaki, and Aya Hoshino. How ya doin' you guys?  
Ran, Rei, Miyu, Aya: Fine and dandy!  
Me: So, what do you guys like so far about this collective JoJo has written.  
Ran: I think it's pretty awesome. I never witnessed something so…natural as this.  
Miyu: I think the parts which Amy was in it were cho cute, y'know? Except this one, ugh, very scary. I wish Yamato-kun was here, ah well.  
Aya: This was outta sight. I've been a Sonic fan since 1991, and I always wondered what would happen if Sonic and Amy were together. Well, I read it here. I love it!  
Rei: Boring, actually.  
Ran, Miyu, Aya: DON'T SAY THAT, BAKA!  
Rei: Just like life. *yawns*  
Me: Um, heh, heh, anyway, one more question before we sign off, how would you feel if Amy and Sonic hung around with you guys? Miyu, you first.  
Miyu: Um, me? Well, I would be honored to bring those two in here! I can show them everything, the ins and outs of Shibuya, and make them meet Yamato-kun!  
Aya: I second that. Anyway, I think it would be an honor to meet up with my blue idol, Sonic. He so fast, and cute…and short too! *squeals*  
Rei: Well, I wouldn't do anything. I'd just wave at them, shake their hands, get their autographs, and that it.  
Aya: Don't forget hold me, Otohata-kuuuuuuuun!  
Rei: Exactly.  
Me: That's a habit, isn't it?  
Rei: Mmm-hmmm.  
Ran: It would be an honor to show Sonic and Amy everything in my territory. As the Queen of the GALS, I'm gonna make sure that they feel welcome. First, I'll bring them to the karaoke bar, then, we'll eat around, then we'll put on some makeup samples, then we'll para-para-  
Me: That's all the time we have, ladies and gentlemen! See ya next chapter!  
Ran: Wait! WAIT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!  
  
********************  
End Chapter 15  
  
Once again, thank you Pi2 for the inspiration. Review Pi2's "Devil's Girl" PLEASE!!! It's goooooooood…  
  
"Wanna tell you I don't love you,  
Tell you that we're though,  
And I've tried,  
But every time I see your face,  
I get all choked up inside…"  
  
-Can't Help Myself (Four Tops) 


End file.
